Together
by Chibi Tenshi
Summary: A post-anime one-shot fic that starts off with Tsukasa and Tsukushi's thoughts before turning into something completely different. *sweatdrops*
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Hana Yori Dango characters. If I did, Doumyouji would be mine! (Sorry Tsukushi! Hehe)

Tenshi's Notes: Maa maa, this was something I wrote a little while ago, and finally I had the courage to put it up. It's my very first HYD ficcie, and I'm afraid that I might've made Doumyouji a little more eloquent than he actually is. This ficcie takes place after the anime series, and to be honest, I had no idea where this came from. The first part's more serious, and shows Doumyouji and Tsukushi's thoughts. The second part I'll only post if I receive enough reviews (yesyes I've resorted to bribery) and involves pure insanity. This fic totally changes moods halfway LOL. Anyway, I hope you enjoy ^_^ 

**********

****

Together

I don't know what it is about her that creates this crazed feeling in me. She can aggravate and annoy me and yet, I have the overwhelming urge to protect her from everything and to love her beyond reason, even after she's rejected me so many times. Perhaps I knew something that she had yet to realise at the time. I knew her heart even when she didn't. She loved me.

You could say that everything in life was handed to me on a silver platter. I have never had to work for a thing in my life. People wanted to be close to me and wanted to be with me because of my family name. Very few knew who I was, and even those who did saw only what I allowed them. Only she had the guts to tell me off and see me for who I was. She didn't care about my money or my status or that I was the leader of the F4 who could get her kicked out of school with a drop of a hat. She was just some woman who somehow managed to attend our prestigious school. Just some woman who somehow stole my heart.

I remember the kick to my face so vividly. It was like a wake up call, that for once, a woman wasn't blinded by what my family name represented. It wasn't who I really was. I was the guy who lived in that big house alone, with servants who became more like my relatives than my real ones. It sounds lonely I know, but for me, it's normal. I never realised that until she got under my skin, and made me so aware of all my faults. And here I thought I was perfect all along. Looks, money, status… but she didn't see any of that. She saw the childish boy within, the same boy who could find no friends to play with because of his rotten temper.

My god damned temper. At times it frustrates me but sometimes I truly have no idea what to do. It just simmers in me, waiting to surface. But it's always her who brings me back, beats me back to sensibility, literally. She knows no fear of me, and after all we've been through, she knows my heart is only true to her. 

Remember I said once that I never had to work for anything in my life? Well, there would only be one exception to that. Winning her was the hardest damn thing I ever had to do. I did everything I could think of, and yet she constantly blew me off, with eyes for only that bastard, Hanazawa Rui. That reminds me, I'm going to have to have a little talk with my best friend for putting his arm around my woman like that. Sono yaro.

She's the single light in my life. Even when I come home exhausted, totally brainless, she's the only thing that keeps me going. And I know it's the same for her. She refuses my money, and though I'd kill myself before admitting it to any of the other guys, I know that all she wants is me. Somehow that distinction is my lifeline. It gives me strength to endure and to continue labouring.

Ah, the other thing I've had to work for in my life. I might have misrepresented myself. Err, well okay, I damn well lied. But there's a reason to it! I can't very well give her something like that with my family's money. I want her to know how much she means to me, though at the rate I'm going, it'll be months before she gets it. I never knew her suffering, or understood until two months ago. Now that I know, I think I understand why she's so hell bent on being independent, on supporting herself even though I could easily do so without batting an eyelash. Sometimes I don't think she understands, but when I see that necklace that I gave her so carefully protected, I think she does. For me, it isn't about money. It never was. I just want to give her something beautiful, something which I think she'll love, and something which represents what I feel about her.

Of course, I'm clumsy as hell. I'm not good with words, and I always manage to screw things up. She just whacks me on the head, calls me an idiot, gets me riled up some more, and then kisses me. After that, I don't remember much. Heh. With the exception of Rui, Akira and Soujirou are still proclaimed playboys, refusing to settle down. But I know, those two are sometimes envious of what Rui and I have found. Something worth living for. Something worth more than all our families' fortunes, and everyone knew I'd gladly sacrifice it all for her.

My footsteps are becoming heavier now. It's exhausting this physical labour stuff. My hands are now filled with callouses. Won't my esthetician be surprised to see all that dead skin piled up there? I'm hell bent on earning this money myself. In that way, it brings me closer to her, makes me understand her feelings more. There's this sense of pride that comes with it. I may have been given an edge in life, but I won't be a lazy shit anymore. She has shown me that.

Slowly, I pull out the keys, the same ones she gave me. She said that if she hadn't given it to me, I'd probably have bought the building and gotten a copy. Damn right. How well she knows me by now. A small smile appears on my lips despite how tired and shitty I feel at the thought of her. She's probably sleeping by now. Between her part-time job, school, and me, the poor thing's probably half dead. How I wish I could do more for her. All I can do is be there for her. It makes me feel so helpless at times, but she just smiles at me, and I'm reassured.

Carefully, I open the door. If I wake her up, there'll be hell to pay. She'll hurl objects at my head… no wait, she'll probably give me one of her patented kicks to the head. Damn, it hurts when she does that, but in a strange way, I think that's her way of showing affection. If I'm thinking that, I must need sleep much more than I had realised.

She's still at the one bedroom apartment, the one that's now smaller than the size of my bathroom. I once commented on how poor it looked, and she merely glared at me. One thing about her, she's damn fearless. She's even managed to stand up to my mother. She showed that despite all the snubs she had received about her background and about her apparently unsuitability with me, she was a better person than the bitch was. Secretly, I'm proud of her. I think I might let her know that. Later. Heh.

My eyes immediately fall on her sleeping form and immediately, this warmth begins melting everything away. How like an angel she looks when she's sleeping and not yelling at me or kicking my ass. I can nearly taste the sweetness of her lips and I ache with it. I promised her I'd wait, and those urges sometimes nearly kill me but for her I'm willing. Tonight though, I just want to be close to her, to feel her scent surrounding me, and somehow give me strength to go on.

She's tangled beneath the blankets and I notice that the room is colder than usual. Shit, her heat probably broke down once again. God damn landlord, I'm going to beat the shit out of the bastard if he doesn't fix it soon. But aha… cold equals snuggling right? I grin stupidly in the darkness, probably smirking, and if she could see me and my thoughts… ahhh… I'd be a dead man.

She stirs, and I freeze like some animal that's been caught trespassing, which if she were awake, would be what she would tell me I was. Damn woman. She never knows her place sometimes, doesn't understand me, and yet, I wouldn't have her any other way. For all that we fight and yell at each other, there's this understanding, and this bond that we have. She knows… well she damn well better know that by now… that I would follow her to the ends of the earth to be with her. I would always protect her with my life.

She settles down, mumbling something like, "Tsukasa no baka" and I nearly chuckle in the darkness. For all her words, the minute she says my name, I'm instantly reduced to a pile of goo. I can't help it. The way she says it, it's like candy melting in my mouth, like I mean something to her. Her fists pound the ground unexpectedly, and this time I had to shove my hand in front of my mouth to stop laughing. Even in sleep, I can apparently aggravate her.

I move closer to her, and sit on my haunches, content just to stare at her. Her hair has blocked her face, and I want to see her so badly. My hand moves forward despite my brain's best intentions and the 'V' formed by her eyebrows ease. My expression softens and shit, I'm in danger of turning into mush. But in the darkness, with only her, it doesn't matter. She murmurs my name again, and this time, I'm lost. I can't fight it any more.

Her hand reaches out to rest on mine, and I can't stop the feelings of tenderness flooding with me. What has she reduced me to? The great, all-might Doumyouji Tsukasa, brought down by this woman. This bonbii. My bonbii. I lie down next to her, and she instinctively scoots closer, making me smile. I barely restrain myself, and hold her gently so I won't disturb her sleep. I'm a dead man if she wakes up and discovers me here.

"Good thing I'm tired, otherwise I'd kill you, Tsukasa."

I grin in the darkness, and bring her closer. Her warmth just surrounds me, and I bury my face in her hair. I can feel her smile, kiss my cheek before her even breathing reminds me that she's fallen back asleep again. I'm really the luckiest bastard in the world. Really.

**********

He's gone before I can beat him madly. Smart man. Knows what's good for him, and yet, even as I think that, I can't help the smile that appears on my face. Poor thing, he must've been exhausted doing whatever he was doing. I'm not too sure really. He was vague about his plans, saying something about some sort of course that he was taking with Hanazawa Rui, Nishikado-san, and Mimisaka-san. Then again, he's just about the worst liar off the face of the earth. But I trust him fully, and I know whatever he's up to, it's something that he's convinced himself to be romantic.

I nearly laugh. We are so different on so many levels. He's the heir to one of the richest families in the world, and I am… nothing. Well, not quite nothing, but we're from different worlds. I can barely support myself right now with school and the apartment, but I'd rather die before I ask him for a single cent. I asked him once, and he had seemed shocked that I would even consider the idea. That was for my family, but for myself, I would never. He's abrasive, rude as hell, and always acts before thinking, but sometimes, that logic swimming in his head is so simple that it makes sense. Hmm… I think I've been hanging around him too often.

I sometimes wonder why the hell he was that persistent, but with the happiness threatening to explode out of my chest, I'm glad he did. No matter how stubborn I was, he was equally so, if not worse. Whenever we get into fights, we make the rest of the F4 and the world tremble at our feet. Our battle of wills are infamous now. But infallibly, whenever one of us is near the other, we just forget everything. I forget everything, and it takes a lot out of me to remind myself why exactly I'm mad at the idiot. He's done so much for me, sacrificed himself and saved me whenever I was in trouble.

I'm brought back to the time in Canada, when I had thought Yuki was in the snowstorm. I was supposed to be with Hanazawa Rui at the time, and even as I lay there half frozen, it was he who came to my rescue. The foolish, stubborn bastard. When I think about how he could've died trying to save me, it makes my heart stop momentarily. But that's just so him. He'd do anything for me, even give up his cozy lifestyle. And though I don't find myself worthy of the sacrifice, he seems to think so. In his simplistic logic, he loves me, and therefore, nothing can stand in the way. He's stood up to his mother, and nearly killed himself in trying to get to me. I'm humbled and I'm awed that this silly oaf should love me this much. But then again, for him, I would fight that woman, and show her what this weed was made of.

In a world filled with beautiful rich flowers, only I stood out, this rough weed so strangely out of place. Whenever the F4 walks with me, or whenever he's by my side, I don't miss the snide comments about what I've done and who the hell I was to get there. He of course gets totally mad and tries to beat up anyone who bad mouths me. At first, I used to get annoyed but that's just his way of defending and protecting me even when I tell him I'm more than capable. The school has brought such memories, and if it hadn't been for that fateful day, I would've never imagined that our lives would've been this intertwined. That I would open my eyes and realise that for all the money in the world, these guys were human afterall.

If it weren't for Hanazawa Rui's presence and violin, Mimisaka-san and Nishikado-san's silly and caring ways, I don't know how I would've gotten through all the tumultuous times he and I shared. But, I'm frequently reminded of how much he loves me, and how much he's done for me. And… how much I love him. It still scares me sometimes, that if he should leave me, my world would just fall apart. That without the flower, the weed would just die. But I know in my heart that he would never do that. I can see by the promises he makes in his eyes, each time he yells at me, and each time he holds me that he would never let go. Because of that, the weed can flourish and thrive. And live.

It's been a hellish couple of months. After our return, all Nishikado-san and Mimisaka-san had done was harrassed him about whether or not we had done it. Of course, he and I blushed furiously and in lovely synchronization, bashed the two idiots' heads in. It was no one else's business but ours, but I can still remember the thumping of my heart, and his vehement promise that he'd wait. I could see the blaze in his eyes, and I knew that though he wanted to, he would give me all the time in the world. Condescendingly the jerk had said that he would give me time cos' I'd be shocked by his magnificence. I nearly throttled him after that though I knew what he was doing. It almost brought tears to my eyes. I remember my hands at his neck, him yelling at me about what stupidity I was up to, before it abruptly turned into an embrace. Next thing I knew, he was holding me so tightly, so securely, and all my senses were just filled with him. When I finally told him I loved him, his answer was, "About damn time" before crushing me even more fiercely against him. It's little wonder why I love him the way I do. Nobody else has the power to make me feel the way I do, this near crazed contradiction of anger, love, and how safe I feel whenever he was near me.

It sometimes scares me the bond we have with each other. If I told anyone else, they'd think we were crazy but it's true. If I think of him, the phone would ring a few minutes later, or somehow I would run into him later on in the day. That reminds me, he's been lifting weights or something lately. Every time he finds me on campus, he's more than often sweaty and whenever I ask him, he says he was at the course or at the gym with the guys. As more than one girl pauses to give him a second glance, I can see his ego inflating, and that damn smirk that seems to suggest how lucky I was to be with him. Then as I'm ready to give him a piece of my mind, he kisses me and I forget everything. As those arms close around me, I can appreciate the fact that he has been working out.

I had somehow managed to dress myself, on my way to my part-time job before classes start in the afternoon. Between scholarships, some money that my family occasionally sends me, and my job, it was all I could do to make ends meet though this past year, we managed to get away with the gang for a bit. I smile fondly in memory, and quickly scarf down my simple breakfast. 

With the wind behind, it's another day with me, Makino Tsukushi, against the world.

**********

Blurb: This is your friendly reminder. Have you submitted your review yet? ^_~ *muses pummel Tenshi for shamelessly lobbying for reviews* 

Last one: Oh yeah, I realise that the mention of the necklace is somewhat out of place (since it comes from the manga) but I figured even as a regular couple after the anime, he'd have given her something ^_^ *muses jump on Tenshi and gag her*


	2. 

Disclaimer: If only I owned Hana Yori Dango, then Doumyouji would be all mine!!! (says she who is delusional)

Tenshi's Notes: I just wanted to say thanks to the few people who reviewed, and one who even emailed me!! *sniffles* I'm totally happy and if I can even make a few people enjoy what I've written, it's great. Anyway, here comes the second part, and I **WARN** you, the mood is considerably different from the first chapter. This *IS* the conclusion, and unfortunately, I'm swamped with work and this was actually something I wrote a while ago. I tried to do Doumyouji's character justice, but he's sooooooo hard to predict! I hope you do enjoy and I have another HYD ficcie stashed around here somewhere. If enough people ask me for it, it just might appear. Then again, I might torment you all anyway ^_~ *Tenshi laughs dementedly and gets thwacked and dragged off by her band of merry muses*

**********

Sweat beaded off his back even when it was this cold. Tsukasa cursed for the zillionth time that day. Damn it. His back protested pitifully as he continued lifting the boxes, mingled amongst the common folk who were trying their best to survive.

"It's for my daughter, for my daughter…" the man next to him muttered. 

"Che, like I care," he mumbled though he felt a brief twinge of guilt. He was here to buy something important that he had earned with his own hands and he could always return to the huge mansion of his, whereas others were actually counting on this to get through the next day. _Damn you woman. See what you've done to me?_ As he thought of her smiling face, and how happy and grateful she'd be, he grinned and continued his task.

"Unusual."

Tsukasa's head snapped up to meet the light grey eyes of his best friend. His own widened in disbelief and shock.

"What the hell..!?"

"If you wanted a taste of Makino's world, there **ARE** other ways of doing it you know," the amused voice of Nishikado Soujirou sounded.

Ah shit. They were all onto him. If one knew… damn the whole chain reaction. Best defense was an offense, he told himself desperately. The last thing he needed was her to find out what he was doing here.

"What the hell are you bastards doing here?" Tsukasa demanded.

Rui only scratched his head absently and took in the environment they were in. Akira and Soujirou looked as if they were about to explode with laughter. Teme. 

"Just wanted to see the place I was working at," Rui commented.

Shit, his own private joke backfired on him. He had thought it would be funny to apply for the job as Hanazawa Rui but never thought it would get back to him. He still secretly harboured some wish to beat his best friend senseless for what had transpired with Tsukushi but Tsukasa knew that she would damn well kill him if he even touched Rui. Scowling, he muttered, "You weren't supposed to find out."

"Moron. You should know better than to apply to a company that Rui's family owns," Akira replied with a grin, only to gulp down nervously as the fierce glare of Doumyouji Tsukasa hit him. Only one person could stand down that look but unfortunately for all of them, she wasn't around.

"So, what **ARE** you doing here, Tsukasa?" Soujirou asked curiously. "I'm sure it's not for the pay."

He grunted as he lifted another crate over his aching shoulders.

"What was that you said?" Akira cupped his ear.

A growl sounded. "None of your damn business."

"It's for the pay, isn't it?" Tsukasa grimaced at Rui's comment. Damn guy. How the hell did he know all these things?

"WHAT?!?" exclaimed Akira and Soujirou in unison.

He could feel Rui's eyes upon him, and noted the little smile that played on his lips.

"Shit, don't you have to go back to Paris soon?" he demanded angrily, irritated that Rui should find out before she did.

"Not for a while. Don't make us wait too long though. I'll give Shizuka a call and ask her to be here too. Let's go."

Then Rui turned around and walked away. He nearly laughed at the confusion upon the other two guys' faces as they chased after him to find out the truth. One thing about Rui, he'd never say anything unless it was absolutely necessary.

**********

Leaning against the counter, she nearly fell forward if it weren't for a pair of hands grabbing her. Tsukushi looked up, her arms feeling as if they were encompassed by heat, and found herself smiling despite her weariness.

"Baka, you should stop this. You're killing yourself," Tsukasa muttered with a frown as she stood up.

She only shook her head stubbornly. "Iie. I'll support my way through. It's only four years anyway. After that, I'll be making big money."

He snorted rudely. "Che, like you can do that. You can barely support yourself as is."

Tsukushi gave him an indignant glare. "What the hell do you mean by that? This coming from the man who's never worked a day in his life??"

Wrong thing to say, Yuki thought with a cringe. Both hackles were raised. "Maa maa," she tried to intercede with her hands up, but she knew better as she found herself the recipient of angry gazes.

Tsukasa gripped the edge of the counter, his knuckles turning white from the strain of trying to control his temper. While he understood that Tsukushi was stressed out from all that she had been doing, it frustrated him to see her this fragile and exhausted. "Look, why don't you just let me help you?" he demanded angrily.

"You know why. We've argued about this a thousand times. Get this through your thick skull. I. Do. Not. Want. Your. Money! I don't need it!" Tsukushi turned around abruptly and crossed her arms.

"You know how embarassing this is for me, bonbii? Me, the great Doumyouji Tsukasa, can't even support his own girlfriend."

A horrible combination of utter weariness, sleepless nights, and frustration took over her and the words leapt out before she could even stop them. "Maybe you should find yourself another one then!"

Tsukushi slapped her hands over her mouth, and she could hear the startled intake of his breath. Turning around slowly, eyes filled with tears at the thought of hurting him any more than she already had, she whispered, "One more worthy to be in your world…"

Something in his gaze softened at the sight of her head hung low, not before he had seen the tears in her eyes. Tsukasa, ignoring the other customers in the store, stepped behind the counter and wrapped her in his arms.

"Baka. Stop saying stupid things," he grumbled in annoyance though the hand that stroked her hair was oddly tender. For her ears only, he said, "I want only you. I love you."

Tsukushi felt the tears trickling down her cheeks and buried her face in his chest. His warmth always surrounded her, filled her with strength to continue. He had the power to make all her monetary woes disappear but she didn't want it that way. The best things in life were earned through hard work and effort, and she was glad that he understood that in his own way. Nestled in his embrace, she allowed him to lead her to the back, away from prying eyes.

"I'm sorry," he apologized some time later in the back room. 

Tsukushi's head snapped up and met Tsukasa's gaze head on. His eyes were filled with regret as if saying, "I'm sorry I'm such a bumbling asshole." She smiled and touched his face lovingly. 

"I just get so damn frustrated that I can't help sometimes. I could help you out, but all I can give you is my money as support, and you don't even want that."

She gasped in shock. Was that what the idiot thought?

"Baka, all … all I need… is you."

His eyes crinkled in happiness and she felt her own lips curving in response. It was true. All she had ever needed was him. 

"So you were thinking about me earlier…" he pronounced with a smirk. 

Jerk. She moved to punch him but he only caught her hand and kissed her. Some things never changed was her last coherent thought as his lips pressed against hers.

**********

"Onna!! Are you ready yet?!" She winced as he bellowed in her apartment. 

"Gomen nasai! There was this last minute rush and I…"

"Less talking! Get ready damnit!" he yelled.

She frowned in confusion. They were going out on a date true, but what the hell was this urgency? "Dress up tonight" were his only cryptic words when she had asked him where they were going. Scowling, and irritated, she managed to rip her pantyhose. 

"Shit!!" Tsukushi cursed soundly from her own repertoire of swear words, adding messed up ones she had heard Tsukasa use.

Then, she heard a chuckle from outside. "Tear something did you, baka?"

"It's all your fault you jerk!!" she retorted, nearly messing up her hair in frustration. That was her last pair and she hadn't had the time to go buy new ones. A sudden noise caught her attention and she found a pair sliding under her door.

She would've rather died than to tell him that she nearly exploded in laughter. But then again, she sensed that he already knew.

"Five minutes, woman. Then I'm dragging you out ready or not."

Scrambling, she got ready in 4 minutes and 37 seconds. As she stepped out of the apartment, she wondered what the hell her boyfriend was up to.

**********

Damn, his insides were going to explode from nervousness. He had barely been able to afford this dinner after what he had bought earlier. And he had nearly jumped up and beaten the waiter for having spilled a drink on Tsukushi's lap, dirtying her pretty dress. If she hadn't stopped him, he probably would've. Damn jerk. Ruining my moment with her, he thought angrily.

Tsukasa caught her looking at the stars wistfully, and something powerful within him shifted. He was so scared that she would say no. It had taken him this long to get her to agree to be his girlfriend. What the hell was he thinking? Wasn't he pushing her too quickly? But even as he thought that, he wanted to proclaim at the top of his lungs and let everyone know how much he loved her, worshipped her for everything that she was. That she alone could calm the restlessness in him when nobody else could. That she alone could love him when no one else cared.

"Let's take a walk," he announced gruffly, and he could see that he had startled her out of whatever thoughts had held her captive. Tugging at her hands, he dropped down a pile of cash, shocking her further. He fought the urge to grin smugly and instead practically dragged her outside.

"Cho-chotto matte, Tsukasa," she complained as he pulled her forward, hell bent on being able to tell her before he lost his guts.

"Doumyouji Tsukasa!!!"

Oh shit. She was pissed off. How to best get extremely aggravated girlfriend to destination was something that stumped our poor hero's brain.

"Doumyouji!!" she yelled, sounding much like the irate school girl she used to be. Nothing in the world prepared him for proposing to a very angry girlfriend at the moment. His brain froze and the words just wouldn't emerge. Then she caught herself at a branch, and he walked ahead quickly to try to regain his senses.

"Tsukasa! What the hell are you doing here all dressed up?" asked Akira.

Crap. The day was just turning into a nightmare.

"Yo," Soujirou greeted, blatantly amused at Tsukasa who was staring at them with horror. "You know, Rui wouldn't tell us anything but we're smart guys. Did you propo-…"

Tsukasa in a moment of frantic jabbed his friend sharply in the ribs.

"Damn it! That hurts!" Soujirou complained. "She probably turned you down, didn't she?" he added before giving Doumyouji a look of pity.

He was a dead man. That was all there was to it. He looked up to find Tsukushi gazing at him in shock, the edges of her dress now in tatters since he had inadvertently dragged her past some bushes in his haste. Tears welled up in her eyes, and he had to think of something, anything that would get him out of this situation. Instead, the only words that came out were, "Damn it you assholes!!!"

Tsukasa caught a brief glimpse of tears before she ran away. Oh for the love of… "I will kill you all later," he promised with a lethal glare as he chased after her.

"Think we blew it for him?" Soujirou wondered, still rubbing his side.

A thoughtful-looking Akira stared after their friends. "I sure hope not. I still have all those dates lined up."

**********

Tsukushi didn't know why her legs were moving as fast as they were. She just knew she had to get away from that idiot that was her boyfriend before she killed him. Only he could ruin something as perfect as a marriage proposal. Then just as suddenly as she took off, she came to an abrupt halt, breath lodged in her throat.

Propose. Tsukasa. Wanted. To. Marry. Her.

Her world swirled around her crazily for one moment before brute force smacked her back forcing her to exhale.

"Breathe damn you!!!" Tsukasa yelled, and she just stared at him as she remembered to breathe. "Damn it, when you want to run, I don't know how those little legs beat me," he continued griping as he led her to a bench.

"You should know by now! Years of experience!" she retorted, embarrassed at her foolishness.

Tsukasa, hand still firmly on her back as they sat down, muttered gruffly, "Daijoubu ka?"

Tsukushi could only nod, unable to face him, not really sure of what to say. His warmth was flooding into her again, and his nearness was intoxicating. Sometimes, he felt so overwhelming to her that she feared if she lost herself in him, she would never be whole again. Or perhaps, it was that if she lost him… she wasn't too sure.

"I'm a complete moron, and I'm sorry. Only I could mess up an important moment such as this."

The bench trembled briefly, as with his other hand, he pounded the seat. Underneath the anger was the misery laced within. She could hear his hatred at being so clumsy and awkward. She smiled to herself, and covered that hand with her own. His hand jerked back briefly before he inhaled sharply and continued.

"I know I'm an ass. I have temper issues. And I drive you insane at times. But I love you, and nothing in the world can ever keep me apart from you. So please, put me out of my misery, and marry me."

Nestled in the box was a simple ring, tiny diamond sparkling at her. She gaped at it. Of all the… she couldn't speak. She was at a complete loss for words. Tsukasa in all his idiocy, in all his wonderfulness, had done something so unbelievably right.

"I knew it. You think it's too small. Damnit, I'd have to work for years before getting you something you deserve. I wanted to…"

The rest of his words were enveloped by soft lips that pressed against him lovingly and urgently. Tsukasa felt his world fall from beneath him, surrounded by only this small woman who had somehow become his everything. Nothing ever mattered. She kept him sane, kept him whole. His arms came around her, pressing her body closer to his and for a second, he tasted saltiness. Jerking back slowly, he stared at her in horror. He read the signs wrong! She was so upset with his choice of a ring that he had made her cry. Kami-sama, if you have mercy, please kill me now, he prayed silently.

"It's nothing like the necklace… but but… damnit… I… why the hell can't say anything right?" he sputtered, noticing the sparkling tears falling from her eyes.

"Baka," she chided lovingly as she cradled his cheek with her right hand. "It all makes sense now. You bought the ring with the money you worked for right?"

He could only nod dumbly, grateful that one of them still had their wits with them. It certainly wasn't gonna be him.

"You don't hate it?" he asked tentatively.

Tsukushi shook her head in response.

"You don't hate me?" 

Again, she shook her head.

"Baka!!! Why the hell didn't you tell me instead of getting me all worried?" he scowled, and the look of horror that appeared at his own words made Tsukushi laugh instead.

"You know, I don't know of any other woman who would put up with you," she said in between tears.

Tsukasa nearly growled and shook her shoulders. "You haven't answered me yet, Tsukushi."

"Ahem, where's my ring on my finger?" she asked slyly, watching in amusement as the "lights on" sign came on in her boyfriend's eyes.

"You will?" His voice sounded strangled, disbelief etched on his face. His large hands cradled her face, and there was such an intense look that left her breathless. His fierceness, his loudness, his love all added up to so many reasons why she loved this man.

"Yes," she replied, smile appearing as if to reassure. Somehow in the process, he had managed to slip the ring on her finger, and was now kissing her as if his life depended on it. After that, she didn't remember much else. Just the stars behind them, the dark clouds that overshrouded them, and the rain that promptly fell scant minutes later.

She laughed, a happy joyous sound that he hadn't heard in ages, and he cursed the gods for such a rotten day. But as the sparkle of the diamond caught his eye, and the smile of happiness upon her face and his own answering joy that burgeoned within, he thanked them instead.

Winding her arms around his neck, she whispered, "I love you, Tsukasa."

His heart squeezed painfully, and a surge of gratefulness welled from within, threatening to overwhelm him. All the wealth in the world could never compare to those four words from her mouth. "I love you," he replied, before kissing her fiercely as rain fell around them. A series of disasters that somehow seemed perfect and apt for what they had gone through. 

"So, when's the wedding?" an out of place voice asked in mid-whisper, sounding entirely too familiar.

"You bastards have a death wish???" he roared as he pulled away from Tsukushi.

"Tsukushi-chan!!" a too-happy female voice chimed. A blonde figure dashed by them all quickly and suddenly, Tsukushi found herself being hugged.

A soft sniffle sounded, and another girl emerged. "If it were anyone but you Makino-sempai, I'd kill her." 

If Tsukushi and Tsukasa could sweat drop right now, they would've.

"Tsukushi-chan, lemme see your ring!" Shigure asked even as she was examining it on Tsukushi's left hand.

"Makino-sempai, can I be your maid of honour, since I am your best friend?"

Another loud voice exclaimed from behind the bushes, whining, "Why did you guys all shove my head in the ground?" Kazuya then made a run for Tsukushi. "Tsukushi-chan!! You're getting married!! Won't you have your wedding at my farm? My parents would love to see you again!"

"Tsukushi-chan! This is so great!!!" Yuki clapped her hands in delight, blushing as Soujirou gave her a smile. 

"You'd be a great bridesmaid," he commented as he went closer to Tsukushi's friend, playboy going in for the kill.

"You could have the wedding at the barn…"

Tsukasa, seeing his beautiful moment, his only opportunity to be close to his fiancé go down the drain exploded as only he could.

"WE'RE NOT HAVING OUR WEDDING AT A DAMN BARN!!!" he roared, only to be ignored by everyone. 

He had lost Tsukushi somewhere in the onslaught of people that had swamped her. With eagle eyes, he spotted Rui close to her, whispering something in her ear and her laughing so merrily. He saw red and stomped over.

"RUI!!!!!"

Tsukushi's eyes widened, before sighing in resignation. Putting her hands on his chest, she put herself in the war path. Tsukasa scowled at her. "Don't stop me woman!!!"

"I wouldn't dream of it," she said as she leaned up to kiss him. A loud squeal sounded as Tsukushi found herself being torn away from Tsukasa, and everyone laughed at the dreamy look that had appeared on his face.

"Onee-chan!" she exclaimed happily. "What are you doing here?"

Tsubaki hugged her tightly and began chattering. "We have sooo much to do. Rui called me and informed me that my baka otouto was finally gonna propose. We have to get ready! After all, we can't let okaa-sama find out before things are set, othewise, she'd send you to the most dreary, most out of style designer for your wedding! Paris! We must have the wedding there!"

"But what about my barn?" Kazuya whined plaintively.

"NO DAMN BARN!!!!" Tsukasa yelled again as Tsukushi giggled. She pulled herself gently away from Tsubaki's hand and threw herself against him. "Uh… na-nani?" he exclaimed, all wide eyes and confusion.

"Do you really care where we get married?" she asked simply.

His expression became tender as he gazed upon her face. "No."

"Get out of the rain already you two," Akira muttered, rolling his eyes as he brought the ladies back under the canopy. Amidst all the planning, and chattering, two people kissed, oblivious to the rain and the world. All that mattered, and had ever mattered was they were together.

**********

Notes: I told you it was insane!!! *laughs* Though I really had fun writing the last section… hehe. ^_^ 

And if anyone's interested, my other HYD fic is *more* serious, and takes place during the manga storyline. It deals with Doumyouji, and the current problem between him and Tsukushi (Not gonna spoil it for anyone who hasn't read it yet). Basically, it features my take on things, and how it will all end out. Unfortunately, I never finished it, but I have enough for a chapter or two I think ^_^ Ack, I really talk too much! Reviews = good! I'm shameless like that LOL. Baibai for now minna-san! 


End file.
